


veille

by widerussianeyes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, F/M, Kissing at Midnight, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widerussianeyes/pseuds/widerussianeyes
Summary: "thanks for being my designated new year's kiss for the past three years. by the way, my name is rey." modern au





	1. 2014

**december 31, 2014**

she cheered as the year rolled onto its final minute. she lifted her glass of liquor in the air and began chanting with the rest of the crowd. someone tapped on her shoulder, and she turned, the numbers fading from her lips.

"hi." she greeted the stranger.

they couldn't really see each other, but that didn't matter. she was drunk out of her mind and he'd forget this moment in a matter of days.

he leaned down so she could hear him. "can I kiss you?"

her face flushed and she unconsciously looked around. "oh, um, sure."

she shrugged and took a step closer to him. the cheers grew louder as the ten second gap closed in on them. when they reached number three, he slid his hands down to her waist. two, she gripped his shoulders. one, they pressed their lips together.

when they broke apart, she smiled widely at him.

"thanks." he said.

"no problem. happy new year." she responded and slid out of his grasp.


	2. 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on new years' eve, 2015, rey finds herself in a bar and with a face that could be familiar.

**december 31, 2015**

she sat in a barstool, facing a crowd of people who were just beginning to chant the final moments of another year. she took another long sip of her beer and stood to leave the building.

her friends had already abandoned her for their boyfriends and girlfriends. she had no reason to stay for another lonely celebration. she bumps into someone as she leaves, catching his glass as it fell.

"wow, thanks." he said, taking it back.

the countdown hit five and they looked at each other. she shrugged and put her arms around his neck. when it hit zero, they lightly pecked each other's lips.


	3. 2016

**December 31, 2016**

She strolled down the aisle of the supermarket, her eyes weary from the bright lights. It was her sophomore year of college. Exams were a week away. She was exhausted, declining every invitation to every party she had been invited to. She knew her ex would be there, and she did not feel like dealing with that after she broke up with him yesterday. She was trying one of those New Year's resolutions she always swore to do. With her ex, she planned to keep it.

She peered up at the tv in the corner as the New York City crowd shouted. She, fortunately, was on the other, quieter side of the city tonight. It was less crowded in the Jakku district, and, as it always was, lonelier.

She grabbed the last couple items she needed and sat them on the counter. The clerk ran them up and gave her the total. She paid, took her bags, and walked over to watch the final moments of the year on the tv.

The bell above the door rang and someone stepped in beside her. "You alone this year?" he asked.

"Always am," she laughed, glancing up at the stranger.

"Same here." He rolled his eyes playfully. "You wanna kiss?"

She snapped her head towards him with wide eyes. She was expecting his lips to be puckered or something. But he stood there with a hershey kiss in his hand.

"Better than nothing," she plucked it from his hand, unwrapped it, and popped it in her mouth just as the clock hit zero.

**Author's Note:**

> eeeee i'm hella excited for this one


End file.
